infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Harry Potter (Harry Potter)
Harry Potter is the Anchor of the Harry Potter Loops (also known as the Hogwarts Loops), Harry has had the most experience with Fused Loops out of all of the Loopers, given that his universe plays host to so many of them. Description Harry is an ordinary wizard with black hair and green eyes. History Harry has been Looping for a long, long time. Most of his Loops start on the Hogwarts Express, and go until Voldemort's demise. Recently Harry and Naruto have taken to writing a guide book to variant loops, a monumental task due to the sheer variety of them. Abilities Magic Use: Harry is an extremely skilled user of most forms of magic, including his own universes, the magic of the Fairy Tail verse and the Eragon verse. Law: Harry has an extensive knowledge of the convoluted and generally insane Wizarding Law system, which he uses to get away with most anything he does in his loops. Inner Hollow and Soul: Harry possesses an Inner Hollow, picked up in a Loop through the Bleach Universe, as well as his fragment of Voldemort's soul. The soul fragment has become much more genial towards Harry over the course of the Loops. Soul Reaper Powers: Loops in the Bleach Verse have granted Harry the powers of Soul Reapers. At one point he used one of his spare wands to create his own Zanpakto, Benu-Fenghuang. Subspace Pocket: Like most Loopers, Harry has access to a subspace pocket where he can store items between Loops. He makes sure to keep several hundred copies of his original holly-and-phoenix-feather wand in there, just in case. He also stores his own Unit 1 in there, though Lily's soul had been removed from it. Chakra: Harry, after spending several loops in Konoha, has learned how to use chakra based ninjutsu. He can perform the shadow clone jutsu and henge at the minimum. Spiral Power: Loops in the Gurren Laggan verse have allowed Harry to use Spiral Power to augument his other powers. Telekinesis: During a fused loop with Marvel in a Squib variant, Harry became a mutant with the power of Telekinesis, allowing him to move things with his mind. Telepathy: The same loop gave him the ability to speak telepathically. The Force: Like his fellow Original Seven looper Naruto, Harry is a member of the Gray Jedi, and has many powerful force techniques, among them Electric Judgement. Alchemy: Harry is able to use the same brand of Alchemy the Elric Brother's use due to a fused loop, thus not requiring a transmutation circle. Half Blood Powers: Loops in the Percy Jackson verse granted Harry, via several replacements, the powers of the children of the Big Three (at the very least), granting him watered down versions of the powers of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Wily-Bot Body: On occasion, Harry loops as robotic version of himself with MegaMan tech. This body can allow him to survive even a Killing Curse. Capybara Swarm Summoning: Harry can summon a massive swarm of Capybara at command for reasons unknown. Relationships Loopers in General: As one of the original First Loopers, Harry is seen somewhat with awe by the other Loopers except for Jonathan Joestar. [[Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter)|'Albus Dumbledore']]:''' For a long time, Harry has held a grudge against Dumbledore and Snape. However, due to recent events, his relationship with Dumbledore has improved, though he has either yet to forgive or reconcile with Snape to any degree. '''Gendo Ikari: Like most loopers, Harry despises Gendo. During a loop in the Evangelion loop, Harry turned him and all of SEELE into a slug for trapping his mother in a Evangelion Unit. Dolores Umbridge: Like all loopers, Harry despises Umbridge and goes out of his way to mess with her. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Anchor Category:Hogwarts